<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do I Know You? by Longcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120755">Do I Know You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat'>Longcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>They Deserved Happiness [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Dancing, Drug Dealer, M/M, Social Anxiety, club, mention of past drug addiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:56:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito manages to take Denshou out to a club... which just so happens to be run by one of Denshou's old dealers... just as awkward as you'd imagine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>They Deserved Happiness [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do I Know You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Denshou could feel the music in his bones, it went beyond simply hearing. Kaito was having fun, the way his eyes lit up and his hips started swaying to the music as soon as they neared the dance floor. He wasn’t surprised when his fiance disappeared into the fray leaving him alone at the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender came over and asked him if he was ordering. Denshou could barely hear the question over the din of the music and revelries. His quirk might have allowed him to understand any language spoken to him but he needed to be able to hear it in the first place. Turning to face the bartender Denshou felt the drop of panic in his gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, t-t-t-tuh-tuh, uhhhhh…I’m, I’m, I’m g-goodfornowthanks.” His stutter slurred into rapid speech as he recognized the face of one of his old dealers on the other side of the bar. Denshou hadn’t seen the man in months and he certainly didn’t know that he worked as a bartender. It wasn’t like he was buddy-buddy with the people he used to get drugs from, but he did know this one a bit better than most. He could only hope that he wasn't recognized in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then… When you do want to order just signal, I can’t promise I won’t be busy though.” Yuuma furrowed his brow. He knew the man, but he wasn’t expecting to see him here and from how panicked he looked he wasn’t expecting it either. He moved to another part of the bar to take and fill orders from a couple of girls that seemed like they were still high schoolers, if they got into the club in the first place their fakes must be good enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping an eye on his old client he saw a bigger guy come off the dance floor, boisterous and full of energy. He gave the timid man a smile and pulled him in for a sweaty hug before leaning on the bar next to him. There were mental warning bells going off for this goofy man in Yuuma’s head, something was telling him to be careful around him. More so than some of his other customers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he couldn’t say with certainty that this new guy was a villain, Yuuma worked with enough to know that the feeling was wrong for that. He didn’t seem like a hero-type either, although he knew his customer somehow knew a great deal of those. The most likely thing he could come up with in the moment was that he was a cop or a detective. What was his former customer working at? Was this a sting? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito was vibing. He knew his fiance wasn’t great with crowds but the fact that he had wanted to go out to a club with him at all was wonderful. He got to dance and socialize and he got Denshou out of the house at the same time. There was even a chance, a small chance, that he could get him out on the dance floor for a single song. He might try after they’ve had a drink or two. Leaning against the bar he signaled to the bartender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey man! Can we get two something fruity please?” Kaito was very unhelpful in his order, no specifics other than fruity. But he did place a decent tip upfront hoping it would mean good service and fast serving time for him. He had a few friends that had worked weekends behind the bar so he knew how to be kind to a server. “Next time Zhou we can invite some friends out so you’ll have company to sit with you while I make a fool of myself on the dance floor.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. Yeah thhh thhh that sounds g-g-good Kai.” Denshou was doing his damndest to avoid eye contact with the bartender. The last thing he needed was his cop boyfriend meeting an old dealer of his. Just pretending like he didn’t know him was for the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two Mai Tais, want me to open a tab for you?” Yuuma finished up the drinks, they were fruity and more importantly, more expensive. Placing them on the bartop he tried to judge what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be excellent!” Kaito was oblivious to the uncomfortable air surrounding them. His smile was sincere and he reached for the drinks only for Yuuma to pull them back just enough to draw attention to it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a card and name to open a tab.” He wanted to get paid in more than just tips. He got the impression that this man had probably pregamed before they had gotten to his club. It wasn’t that unusual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah sure!” He seemed surprised and started to pull out his wallet again. A hand reached out and stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I--I got it Kai. Here, you can-can-can p-put it under Kouzuko.” Denshou handed his card over to Yuuma, finally taking the opportunity to look at him. He tried his hardest to put that pleading look in his eyes, quietly trying to converse with his old acquaintance. Yuuma only nodded and took the card to his register. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh these are good, that guy knows how to mix his drinks.” Kaito was quick to compliment the bartender’s talents. He sipped his drink while he watched the dancing masses out in the club, he could feel the beat and it was causing him to tap and sway in time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll watch your d-d-drink if you want to go back out there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks love.” He planted a quick kiss against the slight scruff on Denshou’s cheek before prancing back out and disappearing into the throngs of people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kouzuko, haven’t seen you in a while.” Yuuma brought the card back, handing it over to him. He had a good amount of other customers but his help could take care of them, he had a curiosity to sate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh, I actually d-d-didn’t know you you you worked here.” Denshou knew he was going to have to face him at some point. He was just glad that Kaito took the hint and went off to have his fun, leaving him alone. It made talking with his dealer easier and would result in less questions and possible arrests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I own the place, now what gives?” His patience wasn’t anything to write home about but he knew enough to not push too hard with this one. Kouzuko was never the most loyal when it came to customers, as soon as he felt like something was off or even a hint of threat occurred he was gone. Yuuma didn’t take it personally when he had stopped seeing the other man all together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You g-g-got-got to believe me, I quit?” His brows were furrowed as he tried to explain in short why he had stopped calling on him. He wasn’t ready to explain everything to this guy he didn’t really know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit, you were on a bit of everything. No one just quits that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m I’m I’m trying to quit?” It was more honest of an answer but still came with a question mark. Denshou really had been, there had been a few times the cravings were bad and he might have slipped one or two times but Kaito had been there supporting him instead of hating him. And being questioned by his once dealer was causing more than just panic in his chest, he knew what this man had or could mix up and oh those demons were screaming at him. A drop of sweat  trailed down from his sideburn and he could feel it tickling down his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be back. Now who’s the friend?” Yuuma got to the point, what he wanted to know was if this was a set-up. He wasn’t keen on the idea of having to close shop and move, leaving his bar behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-p-p-please, I d-d-don’t don’t know you. You don’t know me. Everyone stays happy. Please?” he pleaded, desperate for this to be done. For it to be over. The beat changed to something slower and he could feel the people moving off the floor for a recharge and refill. Kaito was going to be back any second and he really really didn’t want to introduce these two. He would rather he died of food poisoning than do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuma gave him a good long look. Watching the timid man start to squirm, as if he was hoping for the world to end before going further with this conversation. He knew this friend of his was dangerous to him and his line of work, but for some reason Kouzuko wanted to keep him ignorant. Leave the past in the dark and pretend they were strangers again. And Yuuma was ultimately fine with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Tab closes a half-hour before the dance floor does.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yuuma is my friend Lys's OC.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>